


饲食

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Damage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 擅自出动的教宗骑士残缺之犬抓到了企图逃跑的目标，接下来，到猎犬吃饭的时间了。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, 残缺之犬/主角
Kudos: 1





	饲食

**Author's Note:**

> 吃人啦！他要吃人啦！

残缺之犬追上目标的时候，对方正向着空港深处的偏僻码头玩命地跑，紧接着那具并不算多么高大的身躯就被他拦腰抱住——不，说是撞上更贴切一些，教宗骑士在目标企图翻过一堆货箱的时候从侧面蹿了上去，非人的速度让他拖着一道白影越过低矮的障碍，狠狠将今夜的猎物扑下集装箱边沿。

对方只来得及骂出半句粗鲁的脏话，剩下的半句咒骂便悉数被尖叫吞没。教宗骑士并不是潜逃者遇上的第一批追兵，而半路杀出来甩也甩不掉的猎犬，却成了一直紧咬着狐狸尾巴死撵到底的那个。他们一起坠下的平台不高，在落地之前，裹着白色铠甲的爪子就已经掐住了猎物的咽喉。

陷入死境的猎物还在顽抗，不过非常遗憾，对他来说，游戏到此为止了。猎杀的动作很利落，像往常一样，残缺之犬的牙齿嵌进人体、撬开颅骨，尖叫声也随之戛然而止。

嘎吱……嘎吱，咔嚓。吸溜，咕嘟，咕嘟。

教宗没有在午夜来临前放开牵绳，残缺之犬是自己偷偷跑出来的。今夜有一场猎杀，猎杀意味着分得猎物作为奖赏，当然他没有忘记最重要的目标：伪神的信物，一片从利维坦的遗存中取下的骸骨。机灵的猎犬应该懂得为饲主尽忠，丢出去的树枝要捡回来，敌人和叛徒要咬死，主人许他尽情茹毛饮血、敲骨吸髓，那么那些珍贵的骸骨，他挖地三尺也要找出来，这才算得上履行了爪牙的职责。

他和着血水咽下一口碎骨，舔掉从颅腔溢流到受害者脸上的脑脊液。猎物身上应该携带了一块巨鲸的骨头，口感粗粝、食之无味，丢在路上连沟鼠也不稀得吃，可夜幕之下，猎场确实为此而设，整场围猎也因此而起，甩掉三方围剿、自以为差一步就能逃出生天的脱兔却被第四头凶兽截杀，血肉的飨宴归猎犬所有，白森森的骨头则要献祭给神的代理人。

但是，骨头呢？

逃跑者的身上没有携带多少行囊，一只蓝灰的背包，市面上的常见货色，背带从右肩头斜挎到左胁下，尼龙的带子拉得紧紧的，免得在奔跑中晃荡影响平衡，唯一的开口用简单的锁头别住。这个人没有考虑过东西落到别人手里以后要如何防止它被打开，只是一心想着逃跑，好像跑出去，他和身上的这件无价之宝就安全了。

跑？骑士嗤了一声。教宗骑士代行神旨，神的意志就是座下鹰犬的意志，没有人能逃过他的追踪，没有人。

奇怪的是，包裹没有打开过的痕迹，里面的东西却不见了。

残缺之犬不耐烦地吮干净齿缝间的血浆，开始撕扯眼前这具躯体穿着的衣服。猎物的出逃非常匆忙，薄薄的单衣外套着一件长夹克，就像是被从睡梦中惊起的一样，衣物被浸成一团污糟的血泥，已经看不出来本来的颜色了。骑士在这堆惨不忍睹的织料中翻来翻去地找了好一会儿，还是一无所获。

大概被粗暴的翻动牵扯到伤处，颅脑尽碎的猎物突然颤抖着发出一声呻吟，受了这么重的伤，胸腔里的这颗心脏竟还在跳动着，勉力维持身躯主人的生命。

真是幸运……哦，不，不！这可真是不妙极了，还有什么比一份活食更能刺激恶犬的凶性呢？

残缺之犬是教会的处刑人，除了听命于教宗本尊以外，他的地位仅次于另一位教宗骑士。这么个身处教会权力核心的人物却是个残忍暴躁的疯子，除了那副披白甲、持长剑、佩红缨的身形还有点人样外，言行举止几乎与狂兽无异，教宗竟也就由着他这么胡来。他是净化之火、地狱烈焰，从本质上讲，火是狂乱且炽热的混沌，对于这么一个疯疯癫癫的生物来说不存在明晰的界线，战斗欲、食欲乃至性欲，本来就是同一种东西。

眼前的伤口还在流血，脑浆随着其中的血管轻轻跳动，身下的躯体还在颤抖，四肢抽动着扭转出怪异的角度，他的猎物张开嘴，喘息着、呻吟着、发出湿润的喉音，温乎乎地像在招呼小狗上前来玩耍。

没有人知道交给处刑人的异端分子是如何凄惨地死去，只有残缺之犬本人记得他和他们玩得都很开心。固定在刑架上的犯人挣脱不掉，就算挣脱了他也有办法让他们重新老实下来，他操他的猎物，咀嚼他们的血肉，分开进行还是同时一起全凭他的心情，说不好是这只疯狗在以尤其秽亵的法子糟蹋食物，还是在以万分凶暴的方式吞噬自己临时的床伴，反正最后结果都一样，进了行刑室的犯人没有一个能撑到教宗骑士尽兴离去。

像这样顽强的生命，倒成了一场前所未有的丰盛招待。

跟其他那些被啃去颅骨后立刻痉挛着毙命的僵硬尸体不一样，尚且鲜活的躯体是柔软的，只要那团豆腐似的脑还没被从颅腔里挖出来，猎犬的战利品还能多活上相当一段时间。这样想着，骑士把猎物的上半身扶起一点，在后边的集装箱壁上靠稳，如此一来对方就不至于稍一受摇晃就歪倒下去。受害者的衣服早就被他粗暴地扒掉，要不就是被他撕碎了，裤子也被扯下来半截，不知从哪个伤口流出来的血已经濡湿了小半个下腹，暗色的静脉血粘稠滑溜，捻着稍微有点粘手，标志生命流逝的铁锈味随微风流动，勾勒出一场残忍的鲜红宴席。

血远比不上润滑剂好使，干得快又不方便涂抹，还沾得到处都是，不过残缺之犬在这方面向来不挑剔。甜腻的腥气、挣扎的声音、血液的味道无一不刺激着疯癫的恶犬，他渴望血肉的包围正如渴望吞食更多血肉，更别说身下的猎物即使濒死，也仍在无意识地抵抗异物从怪异的位置以反常的方向侵入身体的过程，虽然明显比正常状态虚弱很多，供他取乐也足够了。

不等动作顺畅一点，这疯子就迫不及待地往里送，发干的黏膜互相粘连拉扯，传来的感触与快乐相去甚远，亢奋至极的骑士却舍不得停下来，哪怕疼痛也一样在帮他宣泄过剩的精力，而很快就会有更多的血液从撕破的腔道里渗出来了。顶到深处就能从下腹看到交媾形成的隆起，肌肉和皮肤被入侵的外物撑出一个鼓包，包块来回滑动，摸着可比那些被他套进布袋、在窒息中无助挣扎的异教徒有意思得多。猎物在痛楚中发出悲泣，一声接一声的哀鸣越发苦闷，那又如何？把对方弄死的事情他又不是没有做过，不过这一次让受害者就这么死了似乎又太可惜……

又一小股脑脊液混着血块和一点脑组织的碎屑被晃出来，淌下去，沾在猎物的脸上，距离骑士的嘴还不足两寸，闻起来香甜极了。浪费了可惜，他照例凑上去舔掉，舌头贴着血肉模糊的面颅向上，再向上，他太贪心了点，还不小心舔到一点暴露的大脑。新鲜的大脑没什么腥味，舔上去像舔一块柔软的金属，刺刺的，像电流的味道，中枢神经被拨弄的刺激立刻冲击起猎物原本虚弱无力的身体，受害者的手脚剧烈地震颤，全身的肌肉都在痉挛着向内收束，扣紧了满身是血的恶犬骑士，就像蜜蜂死死抱住通电的铁丝。抽搐的肢体不会也无法放开致命的电源，直到可怜的小虫子被烧干身上的最后一丝水分。

这本会是这位不幸的脱逃失败者的下场，奇迹般涌现的一点点生命力被狂兽一样的疯癫骑士压榨干净……要不是远处传来了执法者们的鸣笛声。残缺之犬马上放开没吃完的猎物，任由不知为何仍然存活的受害者滑进自己的血泊，触目惊心的猩红蔓延开，掩盖掉了差不多所有寻欢作乐的痕迹，等得到饲喂的鹰犬离开，也没有人会注意到满地鲜血中还有过几小块污浊的精斑。

他有忘记什么吗，教宗在出门前有交代过他什么吗？好像没有，就算有也不会是什么要紧事，那他该回去了。花几秒钟扣好自己的铠甲，残缺之犬潜进即将褪去的夜色，在追查者搜过来以前，白色的骑士就消失得无影无踪了。

**_**END** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> 出场的两个人物属于一个正在进行的游戏企划，在此向人物的创作和设计者二雨老师和SO君致谢。太太我爱你们！  
> By ACh@乙酰胆碱


End file.
